ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor of Darkness
is the 9th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on February 14th, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_09.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Armor of Darkness" Synopsis When a Reiblood Alien Mefilas clad in armor goes on a bloodthirsty rampage, it's up to the ZAP SPACY to find out who is pulling his strings. Meanwhile, the owner of the Mysterious Blade makes his presence known. Plot The scene opens up in a Desert-like portion of Hammer, where a lone Alien Mefilas is seen wandering around in disarray. It is revealed that the Alien Mefilas was a Reiblood, and he had just been beaten in a battle against a Reiblood Alien Temperor not too long ago. While wandering the Desert, the Alien Mefilas then notices a giant Sword embedded into the ground. Going in to get a closer look and placing his hand on it, Alien Mefilas suddenly witnesses a fierce battle between two beings, one humanoid and the other covered in armor, both of whom are fighting in a land surrounded by fire. It is the exact same vision that Rei saw when he found the Mysterious Blade! As Alien Mefilas is surprised by the vision, a dark light on the Sword comes on and the sword activates by flying up and landing back down into Mefilas's hand, now smaller in size. Then as if being controlled by the Sword he wields, Alien Mefilas transforms and is adorned in Blue and Silver Armor! Meanwhile back at the Pendragon, Oki takes a look at the Mysterious Blade that Rei found when he and Hyuga first landed on Hammer, and he theorizes that it is the "Eye Slugger," the signature weapon of the Ultra known as Ultraseven. As Oki shows Rei who Ultraseven is, the Eye Slugger lights up and Rei witnesses the vision of the two beings fighting once more! As Rei informs the rest of the ZAP SPACY of his vision, he uses his Reiblood abilities to decipher why the Eye Slugger is glowing all of a suddenly. Elsewhere, the now Armored Mefilas from before is seen approaching a Reiblood Dada, who taunts him for his loss against Alien Temperor. Armored Mefilas however cleaves into Dada's stomach, killing the Reiblood coldly before turning to face the Pendragon (who followed after his location after Rei discovered the source of where the Eye Slugger wishes to go.) Under the control of the Sword, Armored Mefilas quickly knocks down the Pendragon with an Energy Slash from the Sword, and the ZAP SPACY crash to the ground. Managing to brave the crash with little damage, Rei leaves the Pendragon to confront Armored Mefilas himself. Confronting the crazed Alien, Rei transforms into Reimon and uses the Eye Slugger to combat Armored Mefilas's Sword, with their battle mirroring that of the two beings of their visions' battle. The fight however is short-lived as after Reimon is briefly disarmed of the Eye Slugger, Armored Mefilas manages to turn Reimon back into Rei by slashing him with the sword, and Rei suddenly falls off a steep cliff nearby, allowing Armored Mefilas to leave, victorious. Luckily, the ZAP SPACY crew manages to escape from their ship too and they find Rei, who is still alive, but badly injured from the fall and the sword's slash. Rei then tells Oki that he witnessed his vision again while fighting Armored Mefilas, and that the being Ultraseven fought was clad in Dark Armor and wielding the same sword that Armored Mefilas has! As the crew takes Rei back to the Pendragon to heal him up from his fight, Oki reveals that the person from Rei's vision is a life-form known as "Armored Darkness." Now knowing who Ultraseven was fighting, and what the Eye Slugger is calling out to, the ZAP SPACY take off in their Speeders to find Armored Mefilas once more. Sometime later, Armored Mefilas is now seen confronting a giant Trident that's embedded into the ground. As he goes to get a closer look however, he is confronted by the Reiblood Alien Temperor that defeated him. Goaded by Armored Mefilas to another match, Alien Temperor summons the monster, Arigera to do battle. Immediately, Armored Mefilas avenges his loss from before by murdering both Alien Temperor and Arigera with the Sword, and then he carries out the duty the Sword had ordered him to do: Revive Armored Darkness! Using the Sword to release it, the Trident bursts up from the ground, along with the being that wields it: Armored Darkness! Armored Mefilas is elated at the thought of working alongside his new master, but rather than show graditude for being freed however, Armored Darkness notices Armored Mefilas and coldly murders the Alien with its Trident, simply to retrieve his Sword, which had belonged to it the whole time. Shortly after Armored Mefilas's death, the ZAP SPACY arrives on their speeders and they notice Armored Darkness as well. At the same time, they notice that it's also acting rather groggy... Knowing he is the one that must destroy it, Rei leaves from his Speeder and confronts Armored Darkness by summong Gomora and Litra to fight it. At first, Gomora's strength and Litra's speed manages to do well, but Armored Darkness quickly overpowers and badly weakens Gomora after only a few hits of his Rezolium Blasts! Even with the assistance, of the ZAP SPACY firing all of their missile to stop the Armor from killing Gomora, Armored Darkness only shrugs off their efforts and nearly kills them by trying to hit them with a blast of Rezolium, only for Litra to take the hit and be taken out of action! Then as the Armor gloats sadistically, Rei notices the Eye Slugger glowing once more, and using the distraction to his advantage, he strikes Armored Darkness with the Eye Slugger, revealing that someone is underneath it: Ultraseven himself! Realizing that Ultraseven adorned the Armor so as to contain its dark powers, Armored Darkness becomes greatly weakened, and is unable to kill Gomora after being bombarded by bursts of Ultraseven's willpower, resisting it from fighting anymore! With their one chance, Gomora strikes Armored Darkness point-blank with his Super Oscillatory Ray, and the damage from the attack finally allows Ultraseven to break free from Armored Darkness's imprisonment, destroying it! Freed from Armored Darkness's control, Ultraseven shows his graditude towards Rei by presenting him with a gift to assist him in his battles. His very own Capsule Monster: Miclas! Using his Neo Battle Nizer, a ray of light emanates from it again and overtakes Miclas, absorbing him into the device, now under Rei's ownership! , Ultraseven then takes his leave, now entrusting Rei to take care of the remaining battles on Hammer. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *From this episode, Rei acquired Miclas to use for his Neo Battle Nizer. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes